particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Police Security Directorate
The Police Security Directorate '''(Kazulianisk: Politiets Sikkerhetsdirektorat, abbreviated '''PSD), is a Kazulian government agency organised under the Department of Domestic Affairs. It operates as the primary security agency responsible for counter-espionage, counter-terrorism, investigating crimes against national security and terrorist crimes. As is its primary objective, the Police Security Directorate is responsible for preventing crimes rather than investigating them. Investigation is left to the National Police Service. Prevention is to a large extent based on information acquired via cooperation with the regular police force, other authorities and organisations, foreign intelligence and security services, and with the use of various intelligence gathering disciplines, including interrogations and surveillance. Organisation The Police Security Directorate comes under the command of the Department of Domestic Affairs. The Police Security Directorate is headed by a Director who is usually a high-ranking officer of the National Police Service. The Police Security Directorate is directed by the Joint Intelligence and Defence Council for intelligence operational priorities. It cooperates with the Police Security Directorate, the Defence Intelligence and Security Organisation and the Government Communications Centre and a number of other bodies within the Kazulian government and industrial base. It is overseen by the Select Committee on Foreign and Domestic Intelligence. Operations of the service are required to be proportionate and compliant with Kazulian legislation including the National Intelligence and Espionage Act,the Anti Corruption Act and the Surveillance and Data Collection Act. According to law, the directorate cannot hire foreign nationals to the service but must instead hire Kazulian nationals. Branches & Departments The Police Security Directorate consists of several departments, they are:- * Department A: Administration * Department I: IT and operational intelligence technology * Department O: Central services and support * Department P: Political and Ideological Extremism * Department C: Counter-espionage, protective security and counter-terrorism * Department S: Security threats posed by foreign extremists or from abroad * Department G: Ethnic and Religious extremism History The Police Security Directorate was founded under the General Directorate for Security Act, after increasing regional tensions promoted/created the impetus for a government response to security concerns. Initially the PSD was formed to counter the influence of ethnic extremism being peddled by the Gao-Showan ethnic groups but soon it became involved in counter-intelligence after the presence of Mikuni-Hulstrian political agent operating in the counter was identified by the Foreign Bureau. From the beginning, the PSD was troubled by a number of affairs. First, being when 44 Hulstrian political spies were arrested and charged with spying on behalf of Mikuni-Hulstria, but were later released as the information provided by the PSD was insufficient to obtain court verdicts. Since 4160 the PSD is also concerned with the activities of foreign nationals in Kazulia, especially extremists and terrorists who operate in the country or plan their activities there, such as the Army for the Protection of the Emperor. One of the major intelligence failures in this field were the riots by supporters of the APE in 4170, which the PSD missed due to supervising the Inauguration parade of the Prime Minister. The counter-intelligence activities of the PSD were mostly directed against the intelligence agencies of its neighbours and all other Dovanian, Kerisian and Seleyan nations, however with eased relations with several neighbouring nations (Dranland and Sekowo), the Bureau was since cooperated with these nation's intelligence services. Category:Intelligence organizations Category:Kazulia Category:Law enforcement agencies